Using a specific antibody and in situ hybridization techniques, the expression of Xenopus lectin 43/45 mRNA and protein is being examined after oocyte fertilization and during subsequent embryo development. This subproject will contribute evidence about the direct involvement of specific lectins (carbohydrate-binding proteins) in cell-cell recognition and adhesion during development.